


【沉舟同人】醉生

by morangu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morangu/pseuds/morangu
Summary: 因为好喜欢陈小花太太的《沉舟》，写了同人我重操旧业欺负人鱼了。SP预警！
Kudos: 6





	【沉舟同人】醉生

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kennyyang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennyyang/gifts).



\------

周元佐曾以为，世上再不会有任何事、任何物、任何人能搅起他心湖的涟漪，他整颗心都封进了冰里，自从那一刻......他失去了他的王妃，此后十里春风不渡他，万般风情避他唯恐不及。

小皇帝再无需忧心什么，曾经功高震主的九王爷那日守了他气息皆无的王妃整整一宿，翌日清暗天光映入屋中，照出他两鬓斑白，银丝掺乌。

往后岁月，周元佐沉寂下来，颓唐在王府里，也不去寄情花柳，唯有烧喉的烈酒，一坛又一坛饮尽，于醉生梦死中艰难觅得片刻安稳，麻痹这颗遍布裂痕的心。

梦里不知花落去，相逢犹恐惊梦一场，他的王妃，他的小柯儿好狠的心，这些年竟一次都不来入他的梦，由着他一天天地盼，痴怔般念及陈柯，簌簌落泪。

直到一位南洋富贾来京，为他献上万金难求的一条鲛人。周元佐对这新奇玩意儿无甚好奇，直欲让下人打发了，可就连他忠心耿耿的管家都执意要他看上一眼，神色透着说不出的怪异。

也罢，就一眼。

这一眼过后，周元佐再转不开去，无他，这条被关在透明容器里的鲛人，面容和他已故的王妃一模一样。

周元佐近前去，细细端详，心头大恸......真的，半分不差。

是他的小柯又回来了吗？

这条鲛人尾身是华艳的黛色，是周元佐最喜爱的颜色，过去他的王妃也常穿这般颜色的衣裳，寻常人都要扑脂抹粉，穿金戴银来压住这华贵的颜色，可他的小柯儿从来只需要素着一张脸，似眼前的鲛人一般。

哪种色泽，什么珠宝盖得过他艳若桃李的容颜，夺得去他一双脉脉含情目？周元佐没错过他走进正堂时，鲛人瞬间活过来的眼神，那眼里的水波柔情，像极他故去的王妃。

他忍不住将手掌贴在水晶薄壁上，再凑近些，细致地观摩鲛人的眉眼，仍找不出一丝一毫的差异，反倒是那条鲛人摆动紫丁香软烟罗似的尾鳍，隔着冰冷的壁垒，也摊开掌心，合上了周元佐的。

周元佐都不知自己说了些什么，应付了别有所求的商贾，全程目光都未曾离开鲛人一寸，他冰封的心已在颤栗。只是一直等到他安置了鲛人，屏退左右，才小心翼翼地袒露出自己那颗伤痕累累的心，看着被擦干身子放到床榻上的鲛人，爱怜地抚摸对方幻化而成的一双雪白纤细的腿，迫不及待吻上那双桃瓣娇嫩的唇。

有些凉，但他不以为意，一会儿就会热起来，用他这满心满腔火热的思念......

“小柯儿。”周元佐沉沉喟叹，在对方已稍稍肿起的唇上最后轻轻一啄，紧紧抱住了腰身单薄的鲛人，“你这些年，可想死爷了，该罚。”

鲛人闻言瑟缩一颤，明显是在害怕，看得周元佐心一软，又凝神聚于他身上的一些个“装饰”，嵌了若干珍贵宝石但一看就冰沉的精致颈圈，毫不留情地咬住柔嫩乳首的乳夹......周元佐心疼地一一为他除去，嘟哝道，“他们怎敢这般，普天之下，只有本王能罚你。”

周元佐一直不曾听闻鲛人有半句言语，挑了眉问道：“你莫非......是个哑巴？”

鲛人惶恐不安地摇了摇头，大抵是抓他来的人一路上调教的，他咬了咬唇，喊出一个称呼：“主人。” 

周元佐怔了，不是这蜜糖也似的音色和他的王妃一般无二，而是他忽地醒悟过来，眼前这条鲛人不是他的王妃，不是陈柯，只是一个和陈柯模样相似的......东西。

他心中五味杂陈，心上的裂痕细密可怖地盘踞，痛得叫他发疯，他丢开了怀里的鲛人，反手掴了鲛人一巴掌，清晰的指印很快红肿地浮上鲛人光滑如玉的侧脸。鲛人不知道自己做错了什么，泪汪汪地望向神色阴沉的王爷，惴惴着又叫了一声：“主人......”

周元佐阴着脸，勒令鲛人从榻上下来，跪到地上，摆出俯首翘臀的淫浪姿势来，拖出尘封已久的箱子，吹去浮灰。里头的东西还保持着原样，陈柯被这些器具折腾得香艳凄惨的情景尚历历在目，只是斯人已去，他也只能拿眼前这个......聊作替代。

他一件一件拿出箱笼里的东西，戒尺竹板......他留心到，前几样时，鲛人只是投来懵懂迷茫的目光，然而在拿出鞭子时，鲛人加重的畏惧之色，想到他的小柯儿生前也最怕鞭子。他哄着宠着爱着他的王妃，不管对方怎么闹腾，都不会真拿出鞭子来罚他。

周元佐实则本就一副冷硬心肠，万事万物皆不动心，只有陈柯飞蛾扑火，义无反顾投身进了他这捧烈火。他要想在情之一字上伤了对方，就只能搜肠刮肚，寻了他仅有的零星情爱，拼拼凑凑，如数给了他的王妃。

陈柯下葬时，周元佐把自己早先给了对方的玉佩也一道让他带去，连同此生所有的心动，变扭却执着的爱，一同埋葬。

周元佐收了翻滚不休的心思，可纷飞的往事却不肯放过他，暴虐之心忽然不可遏制地涌上，他拾起一根银丝绞缠牛筋的长鞭，往鲛人臀上拍去。他甚至不去看鲛人的反应，发着狠鞭打对方挺翘的臀，一丝快意也无，想狠狠打碎这个不知廉耻的替代品，又想自欺欺人，就把鲛人当了陈柯罢......就当是个忘却前尘往事，以全新的姿态来到他身边的小柯儿。

也不知经受了怎样的调教和训练，这只鲛人听话得紧，疼得打颤都没有开口求饶，尽管痛到流泪，泣泪而成的珍珠都洒了好些，却还勉力支撑着身子跪好，不敢随意变换跪姿。

不对，不对，他的小柯不该如此安静，周元佐大为不满，又是重重的一鞭子，冷声呵斥：“没规矩的东西，没人教过你，本王教训你时不可装木头死鱼吗？怎的还不肯出声？”

鲛人细细碎碎的抽泣声响了些，放过被自己咬得破皮的下唇，呜呜咽咽地哭出声音来。他身后疼得烧心，仿佛有数把在火上过了遍的利刃在剜他的血肉，他都在怀疑自己后臀是不是已经被抽得血肉模糊，虽乖乖地叫出声音，也不敢求饶，只喏喏地去唤：“主人。”

凡是在箱子里的器具，无一不是特制，生怕王爷哪天喝醉了耍酒疯，把他们娇贵的王妃给打坏了，鞭子也只此一根，压在箱底不曾见过天日。

鲛人雪团似的臀肉皮都不见打破半点，只有凌乱不一，深红薄绯的鞭痕刺眼地扎在雪臀上，惹得人心痒。 

周元佐被他一声声“主人”闹得烦躁，索性丢了鞭子，换样合手的长戒尺，檀木所制的尺身镂刻精细的花纹，正是一幅幅春宫图，他劈手朝鲛人臀峰砸了下去：“不许叫我主人，叫爷。”

鲛人疼得一哆嗦，挟杂着糯软的哭音断断续续地讨饶：“爷，饶了、饶了......奴。”

这般撒娇恳求的话语，软软地在周元佐耳边炸开，他真想和以前一样，恶劣地照着话本子上的桥段调笑欺负他的小柯儿。可是眼前的不是小柯，他的王妃若是地下有知，知道自家王爷背着他收了这么个替代品，该发多大的醋劲？

周元佐绷着俊美的面容，用戒尺快速将鲛人臀部晕的红拍匀了，直打得那处肌肤红润透亮，在莹白无伤的腰腿衬托下更是鲜明，肿胀着突兀而出。那鲜润的色泽起先是晶莹晨露下的蔷薇花，生涩地抖动花瓣，而后开到馥郁浓沉，转为赤朱丹红，后穴还无助地含着一根事先就被放入的剔透玉势，恰似一点莹莹花心。

鲛人身子淫荡，是天生的魅骨尤物，那根玉势在肠肉推挤下露出了底端，水润清亮，足见鲛人穴里淫液泛滥的程度。

周元佐竖起戒尺，拿细窄的侧面在鲛人臀缝敲了一记，将露出一小截的玉势推了回去，撞回水穴，鲛人咬不住的那一声浪荡惊喘媚得惊人，轻而易举地勾引到了九王爷。他思念了陈柯太久，也禁欲了太久，即便如此，他仍然大为恼怒，不肯承认自己对这么一个替代品起了占有的心思。

将一切都怪罪到鲛人身上，周元佐语气未有松融，骨子里的威仪压迫跪得双膝酸痛的鲛人：“自己掰开臀，把穴儿露出来，本王要好好罚一罚你这贱骨头。”

鲛人乖顺地照做了，纵使换来的是九爷不留情的一顿惩戒，竖起的戒尺一下下拍在穴口，连带得那玉势也往深处，折磨软嫩的内壁。小穴也在狂风骤雨的戒尺惩罚中肿起，熟透成脂红的小桃，褶皱都看不清了。

他哭得上气不接下气，一边哭一边求饶，就算怕自己被抽废，小穴和后臀都疼得快受不了，他还是听话地自己掰开臀肉，袒露出藏着的小穴供周元佐欺凌。还有他也不敢尖叫，最多甜腻腻地呻吟，他被人教过，要想讨得主人欢心，就不能乱叫喊，即使真疼狠了，也要装作乐在其中的样子。

太像了！这条鲛人和陈柯实在过于相像，面对哭得这么惨的一张漂亮脸儿，周元佐怎么都下不去手了，他几乎是踉跄着逃出了里屋，回到了他惯常饮醉的小亭。

他安置人鱼的所在是他和王妃居住多年的地方......陈柯不在后，周元佐下令封了这间屋子，自己搬到别的院落去了。

他喝了些酒，应当不多，可入了愁肠的酒无法再缓解他心上的痛，他觉得自己醉得不轻。

在夜风中坐了许久，周元佐回屋，惊讶地发现鲛人还保持着原来的跪姿，虽然摇摇欲坠，眼角犹挂了一滴未及化作珍珠的泪滴，伤处经了几个时辰的晾置，发酵得更为触目惊心。

周元佐料想他也起不了身，弯下腰把鲛人抱到床榻上去，替他揉了揉僵痛的双腿，取出他后穴含了多时的玉器，叹一声，像放弃了什么，换了自己的硬挺揉开软穴。

“小柯。”他唤道。

不若就将假的当做真的，不过是多一人的醉生梦死罢了。

\----------- 

往后他当真一如从前，把这条鲛人当了他的王妃，就假装眼前这条鲛人，是他被拐走后受尽虐待，失去记忆的小柯儿。

也不知将鲛人捞上来的那些人怎么教导他的，这条鲛人乖得有些过头，像一件漂亮的死物，全不像陈柯那般鲜活恣意，甚至不知如何向王爷撒娇耍泼。

周元佐极有耐心，对鲛人呵护有加，鞭子板子全撤了下去，情事上也是温情缠绵，好不容易抹去了鲛人的恐惧，使得他露出原本的性格，也像极了王妃。

在这一派和乐融融中失陷了心神，周元佐迷怔般，仿佛回到了过去，他和小柯儿花前月下，愿意配合他的王妃演些话本子，甘愿当陈柯话本里的一个角儿，乐在其中。

周元佐患得患失，那些个甜言蜜语不要钱似的说出了口，说什么，小柯，爷喜欢你喜欢得紧，此生此世周元佐只要小柯一个......

鲛人听见这些言语时，迟疑了片刻，还未来得及展露一个羞涩的笑颜，周元佐忽地沉了脸，狠狠给了鲛人一耳光，也不管对方清嫩如玉的脸上浮现的可怖肿痕，呵斥：“本王府里怎么有你这么个不识规矩的东西？仗着和王妃有几分相似就得意忘了形，竟敢对本王使些狐媚招数！”

鲛人根本不知自己做错了什么，极自然地流露出委屈神色，和小柯一模一样。

周元佐恍然，他的小柯死了，回不来了。

而他方才都在干些什么？！九王爷做惯了流连风月的浪子，看似多情却无情，只有小柯拴住了他整副身心，可即便对着陈柯，他也从未轻言情爱。

连他的小柯都没听过他说我爱你，可他如今却对着一个替代品倾吐心中思绪，何其讽刺。

然而周元佐实在舍不得打碎这尊替代品，好歹留着，还能有个念想。

周元佐暗暗告诫自己，不过一个替代品，决不能让这条鲛人替代小柯在他心中的地位，可如此相像......他怎么分得开来？

都是这张脸的缘故罢......

周元佐狠一狠心，拿了那箱子来，拾起一根软皮拍，手一扬便往鲛人极漂亮的脸蛋上挥去，一拍便是一块红印，不过片刻就已彤红肿胀。

鲛人不敢躲，只是哭着求饶：“爷......奴知错了！只求爷、换个，换个地方打。”

他不谙世事，但也模糊晓得，眼前的人类之所以留着他，不过是因为喜欢他这张脸，如果他连唯一有的资本都没了，那接下来会不会......被送回去？

周元佐也不欲真把人打得破了相，只是薄施惩戒而已，但他得想法子做个标记，好时刻警醒自己，眼前人非心上人，只一玩物耳。

他略一思忖，便已选定了几样，将鲛人身上原本带着的颈圈又拿了出来，这东西似乎刺激到了鲛人，令对方想起些被“教导”的时光，明显是在害怕。

周元佐干脆地扔了，换了个新的，这个看着倒不像是给娈宠所戴的项圈，更像是璎珞，配以紫金、白银、琉璃、水晶、砗磲、珊瑚、琥珀七宝，华光溢彩。他亲手给鲛人佩戴，郑重其事：“你以后是本王的东西，本王做什么都是对的，你错了就得挨罚。”

他前半句听得鲛人心里还暖了一暖，可后半句，鲛人委屈得很，又不太敢表现出来，不知自己究竟做错了些什么。

这还不算完，鲛人已经明白，九爷今天不会轻易饶他。

果见周元佐拿了些东西来，一个小瓷瓶，一根兔毫笔，让不明所以的鲛人自己趴好。周元佐还拿了样东西来，乃是一银制刑具，形似梨状，本是专用于惩罚不守妇道的女子，由四片金属所制的宽阔花瓣组成，只要行刑者摇动顶上的转子，就能让此梨开花，是以名为开花梨。

周元佐拧着转柄，叫那机括启动，花瓣徐徐展开，扩开后穴，鲛人被冷硬的物什弄疼了，又惧怕于九爷接下来的手段，回过头悄悄看一眼九爷神情，被发现后臀上挨了一巴掌。周元佐打得重，鲛人只觉臀肉一麻，雪浪一漾，而后酥酥麻麻地发烫，连带着脸上的伤，灼得他掉了几滴珍珠。

他很快知道那瓷瓶里装了什么，毛笔又是做什么用的，周元佐拿笔蘸些瓶中液体，往鲛人被撑开的穴里刷，软毫痒痒地挑逗。那药更是厉害，一沾上就叫鲛人觉得后穴里痒痛难耐，细软的兔毫都化作了尖针，痛得软肉层层抗拒，又抵不过那开花梨的力道，看在周元佐眼里倒像是热情的迎接。

另一瓣雪臀也挨了一巴掌，两个清晰的掌印相映成趣，周元佐将小半瓶秘药都刷上鲛人娇嫩的内壁，激得那穴儿自行分泌了不少水液，将软毫都浸透了，笔尖凝了剔透水珠。

周元佐哼了声：“好淫荡的身子。”

鲛人羞赧得不行，更兼穴里痒得难受，情不自禁扭动了一下腰身，周元佐恼了，一整瓶药都倾倒进被扩得大开的小穴，拿笔蘸了淫水，在鲛人干净画布般的雪白背上作画。

“九爷......”鲛人受不住，可怜兮兮地告饶，“奴实在受不了，求爷开恩。” 

周元佐不为所动：“趴好了，要是动了，让爷画歪了一笔，有你好果子吃。”

鲛人只得默默含泪忍了，纵有再多不情愿，也不敢说。

周元佐虽是闲散王爷，纵情花柳，笔墨丹青却是一绝，文人雅士无不赞叹，只是这世上恐怕还没人见过九王爷画的......春宫。

墨色极淡，浅浅的桃花色是那瓶药被鲛人穴里蜜液冲淡后的色泽，寥寥数笔便已勾勒出形态，难得的是那神韵，他画的是一副踏青骑马的场景，画上的人正是他心心念念的小柯儿。不过这马可不是寻常，像是某种奇巧淫具，画上的陈柯不着寸缕，神情欢愉放荡。

这便是鲛人接下来要挨的罚了，周元佐铁石心肠，把鲛人赶出这间屋子，差人重新封了，把他和小柯的过往也封了，另腾一个院落安置鲛人。

王府极大，周元佐端坐轿辇，鲛人却没这待遇，在王爷令下赤身裸体地跟在一旁步行。这光天化日之下，饶是鲛人都觉得止不住的羞耻冲上心头，何况他穴里还含着那开花的铁梨，冷风直直灌入。再说了，他是条鲛人，才刚学会走路不久，不过一小段路已觉腿脚酸软，还不知前路是何等遥遥。

这院落还是九王爷当初专门放置娈宠的，空了许久，可算派上了用处，说来陈柯也在这儿住过一段时间。

不，不能再想。周元佐不动声色，却已攥起了拳。

等走到目的地，鲛人已是累得气喘吁吁，周元佐见状，将他大横抱起，来到里屋。最醒目的莫过于那架人高的木马，周元佐让开花梨闭合后取出，又在鲛人穴里塞入几个羊脂白玉所雕的玉球，其上纹路纵横，倒缓解了鲛人内里的痒意。

周元佐扶着鲛人上了木马，看对方颤着沉下身子，小穴将马背上的粗硬木势吞至根部，难得这柄木势做得惟妙惟肖，连男人的囊袋都做了出来，足有女子拳头大小，此刻正卡在穴口。

“说吧，贱奴今儿想在马上骑几个时辰？”周元佐面上威严十足，等着他的回复。

鲛人双目含泪，脸上的红肿还未消褪，我见犹怜，却换不来王爷的怜惜。他不敢少报，可又惧怕穴里吞含的东西，犹犹豫豫：“两个时辰？”

周元佐开了机关：“好，就依你。”

冰冷的木势上下戳动，自身还在不停旋转，直把鲛人穴里几个玉球都顶向深处，在药物作用下，本该有的疼痛都转换成了妖异的快乐。

他又疼又爽地呻吟，珍珠啪嗒啪嗒掉，在马身的震动中他无处借力，不知所措地抱紧了马脖子，俯身的动作让穴里的异物感更为鲜明，木制的死物不知疲倦地在他湿软的肠穴中闯进闯出。鲛人后穴泌出大量凉滑的液体，以减轻摩擦的不适感。

木器本是冰凉一片，在不断的转动中和内壁纠缠，逐渐磨出了热烫的温度，鲛人浑身无力，只得随波逐流，最多软软地啜泣个几声，也不敢求饶了。

他总觉得九爷不该这么对自己，他也没做错什么吧？怎么突然就这样了......九爷以前不是这么对他的，是很久很久之前......可那时候他还在海里呢，怎么会......

鲛人疑惑于自己混乱的记忆，只是觉得心里很不好受，异常委屈。

木势戳得他脆弱柔软的肠壁都疼了，那几个玉球也是沉甸甸堵在甬道中，进到令他害怕的深度，折磨深处那片秘境。也不是没有感觉......鲛人难堪地有了反应，欲火高涨，可他莫名觉得，他要是敢泄身，王爷会很不高兴。

鲛人眼泪汪汪，却还空出一只手，自虐般握住挺立的玉茎，忍下惊涛骇浪的快感，不允许自己释放。

他偷偷去看他的王爷，就算......就算他的王爷对他不好，他还是一厢情愿地喜欢周元佐，一见钟情般毫无道理，只是在看见对方的第一眼，鲛人冥冥中感到了一丝宿命的意味。

他是周元佐的。

颈上的璎珞佩饰碰出清脆的响声，鲛人苦苦隐忍，将自己的嘴唇咬得通红，身子内部的酥痛将他逼至极限，周元佐的声音恰在此时响起：“松手。”

鲛人下意识地听从了，绷起身子，蜷起雪珠般的足趾，哭喊着泄了身，汗珠打湿了他凌乱垂在身侧的发丝，敏感至极的身体仍不被准许休憩，继续承受无情的抽插。

两个时辰远远未到，鲛人哭着认错，乱七八糟也不知自己说了什么：“爷，贱奴错了......奴不该，在爷教训贱奴的时候乱动，也不该、不该狐媚勾引王爷。”

周元佐起了些兴趣，拿了莫须有的罪名逼问他：“那淫奴说说，是怎么勾引本王的？”

鲛人羞得无处藏，淫浪地扭着腰身想躲避木势的插弄，软穴被调教了些时候，又被插了这么久，他这一动弹，身子立时往下滑了些，将原本卡在穴口的圆钝木块都吞进稍许。

这下他不敢动了，绞尽脑汁想着怎么回王爷的话：“奴......拿淫穴勾引王爷，想要王爷的、的......插进去。”

周元佐等了等，左右等不来鲛人的其他话，没看出来这条鲛人面皮还挺薄。他饮了半壶茶水，看了看一旁的金漏壶，虽则不到两个时辰，但他也等不及了，放了鲛人下来。

鲛人腿软得几乎站立不住，没了木势的充塞，几个圆滚滚的玉珠子争先恐后往外，被欺凌许久的软肉将它们挨个排挤出了体外，水盈盈地滚落到地上。

鲛人吓坏了，在王爷怀里僵做一团，不知会因此受到什么惩罚。

周元佐也被这妖精磨了多时，回味起鲛人体内柔滑温软的销魂滋味，把他抱在怀里就解了自己下裳，插进鲛人水穴里，由着那小口吞吐着伺候他勃发的性器。

九王爷看一眼地上滴溜溜的玉珠，笑道：“小柯还会生蛋呢，嗯？”他喜怒无常，这会儿又变回温柔的样子，低声哄着，“小柯儿给九爷也生一个蛋出来，好不好？”

鲛人懵懵懂懂点了头，虽然他也不知道自己能不能生蛋，但九爷既然说了，那他就要努力生一个出来。

生蛋需要什么呢？

他想了想，应该需要很多很多九爷的阳精，于是主动勾着九爷说：“给我。”

“给什么？”周元佐挑了眉问。

鲛人声音小了些：“生蛋要......九爷的很多精液。”

周元佐也怔了，暗道这条鲛人果然和他的小柯一样，惯会吸他精气，就想着拿淫荡的身子榨干他。

他当然是给了。

事后鲛人抚摸着自己被灌得有几分圆润的小腹，心想要是每天有这么多，那他肯定很快就可以揣上一颗蛋。

到时候，九爷会不会就喜欢他了？

\---------

周元佐不知拿鲛人怎么办是好，想像对小柯儿那样疼他宠他，可又觉得他不过是个玩物，聊以寄托他对王妃的情思。

九王爷对着鲛人一时极好，一时又极差，不只是鲛人，连带着伺候的下人也被王爷反复无常的性子折腾个够呛，不过王府里年迈的管家极有眼力见，笃定地下判断，这条鲛人会成为新的王妃。原因无他，自陈柯故去后，再没人能如此牵动王爷的心，一举一动，一颦一簇都叫周元佐若得若失。

鲛人近来也苦恼，倒不是为了九爷对他的态度，而是他始终没有揣上蛋的迹象，这可愁坏了他，听说王爷以前的王妃也是个男人，无所出。他想着，要是自己能成功揣个蛋，王爷肯定就会喜欢他了，也不可能再把他送走。

实在愁得很，他还偷偷召了医师来，询问是否有能够增加受孕几率的药物，结果那医师一脸为难，说公子，您不是条雌性鲛人......这，这这这本来就没法生育啊。

鲛人大受打击，当场哭了一斗珍珠，难过得饭也吃不下。

周元佐听说他几顿没用膳，急匆匆赶来看他，这时候鲛人还在哭，哭嘤嘤地扑到他怀里说：“爷，奴......奴没用，不能、不能给爷生蛋。”

周元佐哭笑不得，轻轻拍了拍他的背：“本王一句玩笑话，你怎么还当了真。”

鲛人眼睛都哭得有些红肿，话都说不连贯：“可是如果我能生蛋，王爷就会、就会喜欢我一点了。”

周元佐沉默下来，一时间也不知如何回应，他对这条鲛人确实不好，很不好。

说到底对方也是无辜的，不过是被利欲熏心的人从无忧无虑的深海捕获，又被献给了喜怒无常的他，遭受了一堆虐待。

“本王送你回家可好？”周元佐察觉到怀里骤然僵住的身躯，艰难地做下决定，“回海里，回你出生之地，然后藏好了，别再被任何人抓到。”

鲛人哭都停止了，讷讷：“王爷不要奴了？”

观周元佐神情，似眷恋似释怀：“你终究不是小柯。”

鲛人一脸受惊之色，手忙脚乱地去解王爷衣衫，可即便周元佐穿的是常服，其复杂程度也不是他一条懵懂不知的鲛人能解开的。他越是解不开越是焦急，抱着周元佐不肯撒手：“奴有用的，奴可以服侍爷，不会的可以去学！求爷让奴留下伺候。”

周元佐定定地看他，想起当年陈柯初入王府，身为一阁之主，却毅然决然把自己卖给了王爷，只身闯进吃人不见骨的王府，只身因为......对九王爷一见钟情。那时候，陈柯似乎也是这样着急，求他让他留下。

“为什么不走？”周元佐由着鲛人胡乱撕扯他的衣物，有些艰涩地问道，“本王对你并不好。”

鲛人终于还是急得哭了出来，莹莹珍珠砸到周元佐手背上，又弹开：“奴喜欢王爷。”在鲛人被灌输的概念中，王爷是主子，而他是个卑贱的妓子，照理说这样，他没资格对王爷这么说话，也没人教过他何为情爱。

可他就是觉得，自己喜欢周元佐，就算周元佐对他不好，总拿些他很不喜欢的东西来折磨他......但果然还是喜欢。而且他发现了，自己并不是不喜欢那些器具，只要是王爷亲自动手，他这浪荡身子反会欢欣鼓舞。

“你知道什么是喜欢？”周元佐神色收敛得极好，看不出城府，亦试不出深浅，所有的情绪都潜藏进心底，面上不露半分。

鲛人忙回道：“奴想天天和王爷在一起，伺候王爷一辈子，给王爷生颗蛋，生很多颗。”说道后面，他又开始哭，“呜，奴没用，奴......生不出蛋。”

“别哭。”周元佐不自觉放轻了语调，“小柯儿哭花了脸可就难看了。爷不要你生蛋，你留下就好。”

让他醉生梦死下去吧，他实在离不得小柯，有了这条鲛人在怀，想起他和王妃过去的日子，竟不知陈柯死后那几年，他一个人是怎么过来的。

世间情爱果是伤人不浅。

自欺欺人，总好过孤身一人，孤寂无边。

温泉水滑洗凝脂。

鲛人在水中，一双腿便化回鱼尾，鳞点珠华，似剔透紫晶，又有着珠宝无可比及的鲜活，还是黛色鸢尾最适合装点眼前美人。

温泉的水温对鲛人而言，有些太热了，倒也不是烫，只是弄得他又闷又热，光洁额际沁着薄汗，水汽熏得他脸色酡红，像醉了酒。

周元佐也下了玉池，岸上却别有情调地摆了一壶酒，玉盏二个，碧凌凌的酒液醇香醉人。

鲛人不胜酒力，只一杯便觉醉了几分，倚在王爷怀里，神情迷醉：“九爷......”他唤道。

周元佐自是海量，可酒不醉人，人自醉。他一低头，点上鲛人殷色的唇，深入吻去，还能尝到若有似无的酒味，醉人心脾。

“小柯。”周元佐有些意动，他还未曾与这般模样的鲛人行过云雨之事，饶是他也觉得新鲜，却也一时不知如何下手，只好哄骗着鲛人自己来，“小柯，自己弄弄，把穴儿扩一扩，让爷进来好不好？”

鲛人最近被他宠得没了边，又兼喝了点酒，胆子大了不少，竟拉着周元佐一只手，按在身后一处，撒娇似的：“九爷帮我......”

周元佐也不恼，指腹试探着一按，果然陷进一处美妙的滑软，周边细鳞软化，而那穴也主动一吸一吮，含着他的手指往里吞。不过几番搅动，就搅出了水声，周元佐几根手指在穴里扩弄，感受最直观，跟泡在蜜泉里似的，软壁湿漉漉地裹着他的手指，不知是否在乞求更为粗烫的事物插入。

周元佐就喜欢他家小柯诚实的身子，抽出手指，将鲛人压在池沿，阳物齐根没入。初时片刻，鲛人仍是痛楚难当，轻吟低泣，后穴中含着的物什稍一动作，就让他有脏腑都被牵动的错觉。周元佐床技绝佳，无论是粗暴还是温柔，都能让鲛人舒爽。

这也得归功于周元佐对陈柯身体的熟悉，他现在越来越觉得，这条鲛人说不定就是他的小柯精魂所化，要不然怎会如此相似，连何处更为敏感都一模一样。

这场水中的情爱无疑很让鲛人欢喜，连呻吟都沁润着甜，即便被周元佐弄得眼泪都掉了几滴，还是紧紧缠着对方，水下他修长的尾身绕在周元佐腿上，海妖那般去引诱。两人的长发也在池水中藻荇似地散开，飘摇着，几缕发丝纠缠在一起，难舍难分。

鲛人的身子软得像要融化在周元佐怀里，周元佐将自己嵌进更深处，结合得更为紧密，免得叫这条鱼儿逃了，他再也不想失去一次了......既然是这条鲛人自愿要留在他身边，那就别想着他会放他走，可惜痴情错付。

周元佐想着要不给这条鲛人另起个名字，到底犹疑半晌，而后作罢。

就叫陈柯。

欢愉一夕，鲛人贪心不足，在九爷抽身离开时嘤咛一声，缠着周元佐说：“奴还要。”

周元佐在他被坚硬池缘磨得嫣红挺立的乳尖上噬了一口，吮出响亮淫靡的声音，羞得鲛人本已若桃花的面色再添几分春色，鲛人偷看王爷神色，又拖着尾调说了一遍：“还要......”

见周元佐似是无动于衷，将将准备上岸穿衣，鲛人恼了，游开一段距离，拿尾巴去拍池水，溅起的巨浪将王爷淋个透彻。

瞧见鲛人怯意也挡不住的春情，周元佐再有脾气也不好在这关口使出来，无奈地将池里那尾光溜溜的鱼捞了出来，搂抱着擦干了身，再转到偏殿床榻上继续。泡这么久温泉，他都有些晕沉，情动的粉晕也未从鲛人白皙的肌肤上退却。

“真的还要？”周元佐拿了绢帕又细细为鲛人擦拭了一回，要那条漂亮的鱼尾快些幻成双腿，这样可供尝试的姿势才多些。

鲛人总觉得九爷不怀好意，但还硬逞着点头：“要。”

但听周元佐轻笑：“好，给你。” 

鲛人被红绫蒙缚了双眼，虽则丝质柔滑透光，却也仅能看清事物大体轮廓，紧张兮兮不知九爷又要在他身上玩什么花样。

窸窣声过后，猝不及防臀上一痛，鲛人哭叫一声，又挨了一下，疼痛并不剧烈，只是火辣辣地刺疼，连着几十下过后，他才辨别出，是王爷在用手打他屁股。难怪没听见板子破空声，可他为什么要挨打？鲛人腹诽王爷可真是好体力，做完再打可真是好雅兴！

难不成，要打完一轮再做？

鲛人被这个想法吓得抽噎起来，不管三七二十一开始认错：“求爷饶了奴吧，是淫奴不识规矩，不该......不该去勾引王爷。”

周元佐本也是情趣上拍几下，拿手去揉他饱满的臀肉，笑道：“小柯不是最喜欢挨本王的巴掌了？真不想要？那就算了。”

他话一落，鲛人登时着了急，忙说道：“奴喜欢，求九爷再多赏奴几下。”

周元佐遂了他的愿，巴掌落肉的脆响连着爆了一串，打得臀浪叠漾，薄薄浮起一层红，略有肿胀才停。先前就在情事中被插弄得红肿的小穴藏不住地呈现在眼前，周元佐看那秘处红花开得淫艳，花心还淌着白蜜，自取了一件名唤羊眼圈的淫器过来，套在勃发的阳具上才去疼宠那穴儿。

九王爷一进去，鲛人便知晓了厉害，这羊眼圈，一圈一圈都是些细软的毛，搔刮着微肿的内壁，痒得他不住扭腰绞腿，淫水流得都欢快许多。

痒意不得纾解，直钻心际，臀上些微的痛感也还未散去，被周元佐火热的身躯一贴，残余的痛辣又灼烧起来，哪儿都难受。偏还看不见，只能专注感受九爷在他体内的每一次进出。

鲛人都想着要躲开，却被周元佐的手臂牢牢箍住腰身，羊眼圈上的软毛被穴里的水液润透了也不安生，往欲火里不断泼油。鲛人摸摸自己发烫的脸颊，还有九爷身上的热度，觉得自己都快熟了，可这是他自作自受，喊不得停。

在此情境下，鲛人心头跳出一个名字，陌生而熟悉，他喊了出来：“周元佐。” 

九爷停怔了，这条鲛人缘何得知他姓名？他从不曾告知，而底下人也没那个胆子直呼主子名讳，也许是当初把鲛人送来的人教的？

他的猜想很快被推翻，鲛人哭音浓浓：“你说过，我只要叫你的名字，你就会停......呜，好痒，难受。”

这是，他和小柯的秘密约定，世上再无第三人可知。

子不语怪力乱神，可这条鲛人分明......

是了，这就是他的小柯，难怪这么相像。

鲛人说出的名字像一个闸口，无数零碎的记忆从深处涌现，他忽然很想看王爷的脸，摸索着解开红绫，手掌抚上周元佐丰神俊逸的面容。他哭得很凶，珍珠断了线，他又喊了一声：“周元佐。”

“小柯？”周元佐回应了他，眼中是压抑不住的狂喜，陈柯死后被他压在心底的情绪浓烈地翻涌上来，他恨不能立时抱着他失而复得的珍宝翻云覆雨，就算死在对方身上也甘心。

他不再拿羊眼圈折磨他的小柯，毫无阻隔地结合，细碎的亲吻落下：“这回算爷食言，就算你喊我的名字，我也不会停。”

鲛人喘得急促，任由王爷以几乎要揉碎他的力道将他拥住，他还在哭，止不住地哽咽：“爷，我想起来了。”

周元佐心湖乱了。

他的小柯回来了。

end.

\--------

我其实，是个比较喜欢写虐的，所以可以有BE结局。

如果这一切都是周元佐思念成狂产生的幻觉呢？

世上从未有过鲛人，不过是些志异上的记载，而陈柯已经在厚重的土下沉眠多年，红颜枯骨。

我很喜欢两句诗，出自白居易的《梦微之》，虽然原诗不是讲爱情，但意境有相通处。

“君埋泉下泥销骨，我寄人间雪满头。”

醉生梦死，就让周元佐在醉中生，梦中死，只有这两处，他能看见小柯。


End file.
